


not yet

by bazzledasil



Category: The Picture of Dorian Gray - Oscar Wilde
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Deepthroating, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Just pure unadulterated porn, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Porn, Rough Sex, Spanking, but like, forgot about that - Freeform, god I regret this as I tag it, heavy dom/sub, im sorry, its rough, like really guys, oh!, what else?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazzledasil/pseuds/bazzledasil
Summary: Alan wakes up to Dorian masturbating, but he’s not about to let him get off without a good dose of punishment.





	not yet

Alan wakes to muffled moans from Dorian. He rolls over to see him biting his lip desperately as he strokes his painfully hard cock. Alan keeps his eyes half-lidded, watching the oblivious Dorian softly, a smile materializing at the failing attempts to stay quiet. Dorian’s fingers caress his naked skin, yearning for more. His speed increases, moans barely restrained, so close to finding release.

Alan stretches his hand out, grabbing his wrist. Dorian’s eyes widen as his fingers stop their rhythm. “You’re awake,” he mutters, eyes casting downwards guiltily.

Alan nods and raises his eyebrows. Dorian blushes.

“I don’t recall saying you could touch yourself.”

“But I-“

Alan tuts. “Did I say that?”

Dorian shakes his head, cheeks red. “No,” he mumbles.

“And did you do it anyway?”

“Yes.”

“And what does that make you?”

A note of joy tinges his words as Dorian says, “A naughty little whore.”

“And what happens to naughty little whores?”

“They get punished.”

Alan nods, sitting up in the rumpled sheets, bare chest giving way to dark trousers. He pulls back the hair covering Dorian’s eyes, revealing softly curved lips.

“Oh, smile now. You won’t once I’m done with you.”

“Are you sure about that?” Dorian smirks, excitement building for his punishment.

Alan slaps him, fingers stinging his cheek. “Do you want to test me, slut?”

Dorian rubs his cheek. “Yes, sir.”

Alan’s lip curls. “So you’re a bratty little whore today, aren’t you? We’ll fix that.”

He stands up abruptly, sheets billowing in his wake. He grabs Dorian’s hips, yanks him to the edge of the bed, and flips him roughly on his face.

Alan smacks his bare ass roughly, smiling appreciatively at the resulting whimper. “How many strikes is it going to take today, hmm?”

“As many as you’ll give me, sir,” Dorian snarks, voice muffled by the mattress. Alan pulls his ass into the air, and Dorian shakes it, presenting it like a show pony.

“I know what you want, you little cumslut. You want me to fuck you until you can’t breathe. But your punishment comes first, whore.”

Alan slaps the pale flesh again and Dorian moans. “Do you like that, slut? Do you like me hurting you?”

“Yes, sir!”

Alan reaches down and grabs Dorian’s cock, wet with precum. His fingers squeeze it harshly, pain jolting through his little brat. “Look how hard you are. You want to come, don’t you?”

“Yes, sir, please.”

Alan spanks him again. “Maybe you should have waited for me then.” Slap. “But disobedient sluts don’t get to come. Not until they’ve done their penance.” His hand meets Dorian’s ass again and again and again, Dorian crying out with each blow.

“Are you learning your lesson, whore?”

Dorian blinks at him through wet eyelashes and wiggles his stinging ass. “I don’t know, sir, am I?”

“You will.” Alan slaps Dorian’s smirking cheek and pushes his face back into the mattress. His fingers pull at the blonde hair as he adds mark after rosy mark to Dorian’s rear.

“I think today’s class requires the paddle. Stay just like that, ass up like the desperate little slut you are.”

Dorian considers this as Alan walks out of the room. As soon as the door slams, he sits up and turns towards it, legs spread and cock on full display. Saliva pools on his bottom lip, body twitching in excitement.

Alan’s footsteps grow louder once more and the door swings open. His eyes flash when he sees Dorian’s position. He rushes towards the bed, yanks Dorian off of it, and shoves him into the wall. His forearm pushes against his throat, towering over Dorian’s small frame. He drops the paddle and grabs Dorian’s hair with his other hand.

“Don’t think I can’t break you, brat.”

Dorian’s eyes twinkle. “Prove it.”

“Fine.” He leans in and bites Dorian’s earlobe. “You’re mine, bitch,” he growls.

His arm lets up the pressure on Dorian’s neck, only to be replaced by his muscled hand, squeezing against the sides. His other hand drops, grabbing Dorian’s wet cock.

“You can forget about cumming today, whore. You’re just my little sex toy, and don’t you dare forget it.”

Then he pushes Dorian to his knees, precum-stained fingers burying themselves in his blond hair. Dorian whimpers as his head bangs against the wall, but his cock twitches in excitement.

“Now suck me off like the needy whore you are.”

Dorian pulls at the strings of Alan’s trousers, untying them to reveal his half-hard cock. His fingers rustle dark curls of pubic hair, running up his thighs and down his abdomen. He kisses the curve of his hip and the hollow of his thigh. He looks up at Alan and smiles before putting his lips around the sensitive tip. He sucks softly and Alan gasps.

“Just like that. Good little whore.”

Dorian’s fingers fondle Alan’s balls as he releases the tip with a popping noise and begins kissing along the side of the shaft. His lips are gentle and slow, sucking and licking the enlarging skin. Saliva drips from his chin. His eyes are big and wide as they blink at Alan. His thumb rubs the tip of his cock, moving in lazy circles. He sucks a ball into his mouth and jostles it with his tongue. His other hand massages along Alan’s length, stroking up and down.

“Take all of it with that big whore mouth.”

Dorian’s mouth opens and he positions it before the now fully hard cock. He blows on the tip before slipping his lips onto it. Alan relaxes into his touch until he feels a sharp pain. Dorian’s teeth pull at the delicate skin.

Alan’s fingers yank at Dorian’s hair. “Don’t mess with me, bitch. I said take it.” He pulls Dorian’s jaw open and thrusts down into his throat. Dorian gags, eyes watering, and tries to breathe unsuccessfully.

“You breathe when I say you can breathe. Now suck.”

Dorian’s throat convulses, the pressure squeezing Alan’s cock. He pulls out slightly, letting Dorian gasp in air, before thrusting back, even deeper than before. Choking noises emanate from far down Dorian’s throat, but Alan ignores them, setting a harsh pace. Dorian’s face is red, his eyes watering, panting at any available opportunity, but Alan keeps pushing his cock farther down Dorian’s throat, rocking his hips faster and faster.

Alan pants, “This is what dirty whores get. Because that’s all you are- a needy, dirty, disobedient little whore.”

Dorian whimpers, trying desperately to keep up. Alan pulls at his hair, shoving him against the wall with every movement. “This is what you deserve. Suck, slut.” He slaps Dorian, who sucks as hard as he can amidst Alan’s harsh pounding. As Alan gets closer to climax, rhythm speeding up, Dorian can only kneel and let his mouth be fucked thoroughly.

Alan cums in his mouth, hot, sticky ropes of semen covering Dorian’s tongue, and doesn’t pull out until he’s finished.

Dorian collapses to his hands and knees, coughing semen all over the bedroom floor.

Alan reties his trousers and taps his foot. “Did I tell you to make a mess, slut? Lick this up- it belongs down your throat.”

Dorian looks at him incredulously, chest heaving. “You want me to lick the floor?”

“I want you to do what you’re fucking told.” His foot settles on Dorian’s neck and pushes his face to the floor. “Lick.”

After a moment of pushback, Dorian’s tongue pushes against the cold tile. He dutifully licks up the spilled cum, salty against his throat. Alan taps his toe at a few stray drops, which Dorian begrudgingly collects.

When the floor is cleaned, Dorian leans back into a kneeling position. Alan smiles.

“Are you ready to be an obedient little toy yet?”

Dorian looks up at him, bottom lip still marked with white, and deliberately shakes his head. “I think you’ll have to force me, sir.”

Alan smacks him and the drop of cum falls from his lip. “I guess I will.”

He lifts Dorian by the throat, pulling him to his feet. He leads Dorian across the room, slowly turning to be behind the blonde, still loosely holding his fucked-out throat. He pushes Dorian down onto the bed face first, the mattress bouncing from the sudden force.

“Stay there,” he commands, and opens a drawer in the dresser. From it, he pulls four lengths of rough hemp rope. Wordlessly, he ties Dorian’s limbs to the four bedposts, the long rope allowing some movement despite the tight knots. Dorian stretches his hands and feet, testing his bonds.

“No escaping now,” Alan says, “You’re my plaything today.”

“Maybe you should stop telling me you’re going to use me and get to it already.”

Alan picks up the discarded paddle and hits Dorian’s bare ass with it, smack echoing around the room and causing Dorian to hiss with pain. “I think I might have to find something to shut that pretty mouth up.”

After hitting Dorian once more with the large wooden paddle, Alan pulls open the drawer to retrieve an intricately molded gag, leather straps holding a long, glass cock. He leans over Dorian and grabs his hair, pulling his head back. Dorian’s jaw falls open and Alan shoves the cock between his lips, Dorian choking on its length.

“Maybe that will shut you up,” Alan says as he attaches the straps around the back of Dorian’s head. Dorian tries to respond, but only muffled nonsense comes out.

“Much better. Now put that ass up where it belongs.”

Dorian replies by thrusting his hips into the bed.

“You disobedient little whore!” Alan huffs and slaps him once more. He grabs Dorian’s hips, fingers digging in deep enough to leave bruises the next day, and forces him onto his knees, ass in the air.

“I think twenty more should do for a naughty bitch like you.”

Dorian whimpers into the gag, still red and stinging from his earlier spanking. Alan runs his fingers through Dorian’s hair.

“Ready, slut?”

Dorian nods, and the first blow hits, knocking him forward. He whines. The noise isn’t out of his mouth before the paddle strikes him again. The wooden surface is rough and unforgiving, imperfections leaving red marks on his ass. The next hit makes his flesh jiggle, and tears begin to fall.

“So early into your punishment and you’re already crying? It’s gonna be a long day for you, baby.”

Alan’s hand rubs Dorian’s spanked-red skin before three more blows rain down in quick succession. Dorian hiccups, gasping for air around his gag.

Alan studies him. “Look how hard you still are. You’re getting off on this like a filthy little slut, aren’t you?”

Dorian doesn’t respond.

“Answer me,” Alan growls, and the paddle slams into his upper thighs. Dorian nods exaggeratedly, his cheeks matching the shade of his ass.

Instead of replying, Alan drives the paddle down over Dorian’s bare skin, three times in rapid succession. Dorian screams into the gag as he falls forward onto his face. Alan grabs Dorian’s hair and forces him back up onto his elbows.

“Halfway there,” Alan says. “You’re taking it like a good little harlot.”

Dorian smiles a bit at the praise, but tears still run down his face. Alan ruffles his hair and the paddle lands again, not quite as hard as before. Dorian hisses. 

Again. Again. Again. The blows form a sort of rhythm. Again. Again. A high-pitched whine accompanies each strike. Again. Again.

“Almost there, baby. You can do it.”

Dorian’s face is stained with tears, elbows and knees barely holding him up. The whack of the paddle sends him lurching forward.

“Last one.” The hard wood hits one last time and Dorian sinks into the bed. Alan kneels on the floor next to him and rubs his back. “You did such a good job. I’m proud of you.”

He reaches around Dorian’s head and removes the gag. Saliva spills onto the pillow, and Alan wipes it on the silky sheets. “We’re done.” Dorian smiles weakly.

“Thank you, sir.”

Alan runs his fingers through Dorian’s hair. “Now do you want me to take care of you?” Both their eyes glance at Dorian’s throbbing groin.

“I want you to fuck me, please, sir.”

“Aren’t you a little sore for that?”

“No, sir. Please, sir?”

“Whatever you want, baby. You’ve been so good.”

Alan pats Dorian’s head and stands, untying his trousers. They fall to his ankles and he steps out of them, dick half-hard once more. Dorian looks at it hungrily. Alan grabs a bottle of oil from a drawer and gently pulls Dorian’s red ass back up.

He dips his index finger in the bottle, oil coating his skin, and spreads open Dorian’s cheeks. His finger circles the tight hole a few times before pushing its way inside. Dorian moans, a mixture of pleasure and pain.

“You like that, don’t you?”

“Yes, sir.”

He crooks his finger and Dorian sighs into the touch, wanting more. Alan pours more oil onto the expanse of pale skin, finger massaging it into his asshole. A second finger slips in, waves of pleasure sweeping through Dorian’s body. “More, sir, please.”

“Patience, Dorian.” His fingers pump in and out, scissoring and caressing his inner walls. Dorian pants, pain forgotten.

Alan inserts a third finger and Dorian whines.

“Please, sir, I want your cock. Please,” he moans. His hips push against his fingers, yearning for more friction.

Alan laughs. “My, you’re a desperate slut.” Dorian raises his eyebrows shamelessly. Alan shakes his head. “You’ll have to suck me hard first.”

Alan climbs onto the bed, pelvis sitting inches before Dorian’s excited eyes.  
Dorian sits up on his elbows and takes Alan in hand, wrist straining slightly against his bonds. He dribbles on Alan’s cock, spit squelching as his hands stroke the length. He blows cold air over the tip before taking him into his mouth, burying his nose in pubic hair.

He hums into Alan’s skin, and Alan shudders, goosebumps rising on his legs.

“Just like that, baby.”

Dorian’s hands massage Alan’s balls as his tongue swipes along his underside, sending chills up Alan’s spine. He moans. Dorian wiggles his tongue and sucks, pressure and warmth making Alan’s cock grow harder by the second.

“Almost there,” Alan says, voice hoarse.  
Dorian pulls back and swirls his tongue around the tip three times, Alan gasping.

“That’s it, baby. God, you’re good.”

He pulls out and crawls off the bed, positioning himself back behind Dorian. He pours oil onto his hand and slicks up his throbbing cock, shuddering at his own touch.

“Ready?”

Dorian nods and smiles. Alan holds the head of his cock against Dorian’s pretty little hole, letting it rest there for a second, before pushing all the way in, hard and fast. Dorian cries out at the sudden pressure, stunned for a moment, before grinding back into Alan, fucking himself on his cock. His length jostles Dorian’s prostate, and Dorian moans with each gyration.

“You’re so desperate for me, aren’t you?” Alan asks, hips beginning to rock into Dorian.

Dorian just moans in response, and Alan leans over him, fingers pushing at Dorian’s lips. His mouth opens, inviting them in, and he sucks on them, a positively pornographic mix of noises.

Alan picks up the pace, hips thrusting into Dorian, each stroke hitting his prostate. Dorian’s eyes roll up, whimpering and grinding against him.

“You really are a pathetic little slut, aren’t you? You need me so much, don’t you?”

Dorian nods, a whine pushing past Alan’s fingers. Alan smiles and pulls Dorian’s ass flush against his hip. He pulls out until just his tip is inside Dorian, and then pushes all the way back inside. He pistons in and out, pushing against Dorian’s inner walls, pace steadily increasing as Dorian shakes with pleasure.

“Harder, sir, please!”

Alan wraps his hand around Dorian’s face and fucks him harder, nothing but a toy for his own pleasure. His cock pushes deep inside, pummeling his prostate, and Dorian cries out, eyes watering.

“Is this what you wanted, slut?”

Dorian can only moan against his hand, pushed back and forth by his punishing rhythm.

In and out, in and out, deeper and deeper, and Dorian is whining into his hand and Alan is light-headed with how much he needs this blond brat and in and out and in and out and deeper and deeper and in and out and orgasm is hitting him and Alan is moaning his love into Dorian’s neck and he is filling him up, hot and white and sticky and in and out and in and out and everything is slowing and they are gasping for breath as their bodies separate and Alan flops on the bed beside Dorian and they both pant for a minute and smile.

Alan blinks slowly. “You’re so good, baby. So good.”

Dorian looks at him from between his dark, wet eyelashes. “Now will you take care of me, sir?” He thrusts half-heartedly into the sheets, pouting.

Alan pats his head. “Of course, baby. You’ve earned it.”

He gently unties Dorian, rubbing his wrists and ankles as he takes away the rope, and flips him onto his back. His erect cock throbs, looking just as needy as Dorian. He pulls Dorian to the edge of the bed, legs draped off the end.

Alan kneels, dark hair falling over his face, and wraps his hands around Dorian’s dick. “I’m gonna make you feel so good, baby.”

He strokes slowly at first, knowing how sensitive Dorian is, tongue lapping at his slit. Dorian moans and writhes, each touch like fire to his overstimulated body. Alan caresses each vein, tongue following his fingers down to the balls, sucking them in and covering them with spit. The trail of saliva is met with cool breaths, making Dorian shiver. His hands take up their stroking again, lips meeting them around Dorian’s girth. Their speed quickens, and a scream escapes Dorian’s lips as he comes, semen hitting first Alan’s tongue and then his face, white droplets finding his cheeks and eyelids. Dorian shrieks his way through his long-awaited orgasm, Alan’s hands not letting up their pattern until he collapses on the bed, utterly spent.

Alan kisses along his thighs and stomach, licking up his mess, before standing. He pulls Dorian all the way back onto the bed and lies down beside him, fingers running through his hair. Dorian kisses his own cum from Alan’s face, cleaning him dutifully, and Alan kisses him, semen salty on both their tongues. Dorian rests his head on Alan’s shoulder, exhausted, as muttered words of praise send him off to sleep again.


End file.
